Attentat auf Reinhard Heydrich 1942
Das Attentat auf Reinhard Heydrich 1942 Film mit Analysen zum Weg in die Massenmorde: thumb|296px * Simon Deeley: [https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x6l4x35 1939-1942: Heydrich und der Holocaust - Komplizen des Bösen (7)], ZDF, 2017, 44 Min (zdfSynchronFassg.) :::Gezeigt wird: Heydrich wird der Architekt des Holocaust. Sein Tod im Juni 1942 durch die Folgen eines Attentats tschechischer Widerständler hinterlässt eine Lücke in der Befehlskette des Verbrechens. Heinrich Himmler wird zur zentralen Figur des Terror- und Mordapparats. (Neitzel, Gerwarth, Overy, Guy Walters ua ) Das Attentat auf Reinhard Heydrich am 27. Mai 1942 in Prag war der einzige erfolgreiche direkte Anschlag auf ein Mitglied der NS-Führungsschicht in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus und in dessen Herrschaftsbereich. Der Stellvertretende Reichsprotektor im Protektorat Böhmen und Mähren und Repräsentant des Deutschen Reichs in der besetzten Tschechoslowakei war zugleich ein Hauptverantwortlicher der Gestapo im Deutschen Reich (RSHA) und zur Vernichtung der europaweit verfolgten Juden beauftragt (Vernichtung der Juden / Shoah / Holocaust. Bezug auf ein Hitlerzitat im Nazi-Jargon als ''die Endlösung''). Der erfolgreiche Anschlag wurde von zwei Unteroffizieren der tschechoslowakischen Exilarmee, Jan Kubiš und Jozef Gabčík, durchgeführt, die zu diesem Zweck in einer Kommandoaktion aus England in ihre Heimat eingeschleust worden waren. Das Vorfeld, Bedeutung und Folgen Heydrich übte de facto die Macht der Besatzer in den 1939 vom Deutschen Reich annektierten Gebieten der Tschechoslowakei aus. Als enger Mitarbeiter Himmlers, Chef des RSHA und SS-Obergruppenführer/General der Polizei war er der maßgebliche Organisator der so genannten Endlösung der Judenfrage. Bei dem Attentat schwer verletzt, starb er wenige Tage später im Krankenhaus an einer Wundinfektion. Er erhielt in Berlin ein Staatsbegräbnis. Die Operation war seit 1941 vom tschechoslowakischen militärischen Nachrichtendienst der Londoner Exilregierung unter František Moravec und der britischen Special Operations Executive (SOE in London) geplant worden. Im Dezember 1941Der Mitorganisator der Operation, Chef des tschechoslowakischen militärischen Nachrichtendienstes in London, Brigadegeneral František Moravec, führt in seinem Buch an, der Absprung sei erst Ende April 1942 geschehen, was jedoch durch andere Quellen nicht bestätigt wird. Vgl. František Moravec: Špión, jemuž nevěřili. 68 Publishers, Toronto 1977, ISBN 0-88781-032-2, S. 293. sprangen Kubiš, Gabčík und weitere Widerstandskämpfer mit Fallschirmen in der Nähe von Prag ab. Nach dem Attentat wurden beide zusammen mit fünf Unterstützern verraten und in ihrem Versteck in der Prager Karl-Borromäus-Kirche (seit 1935 St.-Cyrill-und-Method-Kirche) entdeckt. Nachdem 350 SS-Männer sie in der Krypta eingekesselt hatten, kam es zu einem mehrstündigen Feuergefecht. Um der Festnahme zu entgehen, begingen die vier letzten überlebenden Widerstandskämpfer Suizid. Als Racheakt zerstörten deutsche Polizeikräfte unter Mitwirkung der tschechischen Gendarmerie zwei komplette Ortschaften: Lidice am 10. und Ležáky am 24. Juni 1942. Alle Einwohner wurden dabei getötet oder verschleppt. An dieser Terroraktion beteiligt waren die Gestapo, der SD, die Schutzpolizei unter dem Kommando von SS-Offizieren, eine Sonderkommission und der Befehlshaber der Sipo in Prag. Darüber hinaus wurden zur Vergeltung landesweit Hunderte von Tschechen festgenommen und in Konzentrationslager nach Deutschland deportiert. Der englische Deckname für diese Tat war Operation Anthropoid; darunter wurde es zum Teil in der Geschichtsschreibung und bei der späteren Rezeption in Filmen und in diverser Literatur dargestellt. Hintergrund mini|hochkant|[[Jozef Gabčík (1912–1942)]] Nach dem Einmarsch der Wehrmacht und damit der Zerschlagung der Rest-Tschechei war ein Teil der tschechischen Regierung nach England geflohen. In London etablierte der ehemalige Präsident Edvard Beneš eine Exilregierung, die zur Festigung des Ansehens in ihrer besetzten Heimat Sabotageakte durchführen ließ. Hierzu wurden von den Briten tschechische und slowakische Soldaten ausgebildet, die nachts mit Fallschirmen über dem besetzten Gebiet absprangen. Die Agenten sollten Kontakt zum tschechischen Untergrund aufnehmen und Aktionen wie Sprengungen von Fabrikanlagen und Aufstellung von Funkpeilsendern zur Orientierung für alliierte Bomber durchführen. Da aber das Überwachungssystem und der Druck der Deutschen auf die tschechische Bevölkerung unterschätzt wurden, blieben die Aktionen meist erfolglos.Robert Gerwarth: Reinhard Heydrich. Biographie. Siedler, München 2011, S. 18 ff. Neben seiner Funktion als SS-Obergruppenführer und General der Polizei stand Heydrich ab September 1939 auch dem Reichssicherheitshauptamt (RSHA) vor. Im Oktober 1941 wurde er Stellvertretender Reichsprotektor in Böhmen und Mähren und war damit zuständig für die brutale Verfolgung des tschechoslowakischen Widerstands. Die damit verbundene Repressionswelle trug ihm bei der lokalen Bevölkerung den Beinamen Schlächter von Prag bzw. Henker von Prag ein. In den Wochen vor dem Anschlag war der tschechische Widerstand erstarkt.Robert Gerwarth: Reinhard Heydrich. Biographie. Siedler, München 2011, S. 327 ff. Heydrich, der seit September 1941 beschönigende Berichte hierzu an Martin Bormann geschickt hatte, räumte in einem Schreiben an Bormann am 19. Mai 1942 erstmals ein, dass sich die Lage im Protektorat verschlechtert habe, und sagte auf einer Pressekonferenz in Prag am 26. Mai 1942, einen Tag vor dem Überfall: Der Deckname (Anthropoid, altgriechisch für „menschenähnlich“) bezog sich auf die wissenschaftliche Säugetier-Bezeichnung Anthropoidea für höhere Primaten, also Herrentiere oder menschenähnliche Affen. Er war zugleich, bewusst oder unbewusst, eine ironische Anspielung auf die NS-Rassenlehre des „Herrenmenschen“, als dessen Verkörperung Heydrich galt. __toc__ Unternehmung Planung mini|hochkant|[[Jan Kubiš (1913–1942)]] Die Vorbereitungen mit dem britischen SOE für das Unternehmen begannen am 20. Oktober 1941. Für die Operation wurden zwei Männer ausgewählt, die beide Landesteile der Tschechoslowakei repräsentierten, der slowakische Warrant Officer Jozef Gabčík und der tschechische Staff Sergeant Karel Svoboda. Während des Trainings zog sich letzterer eine Kopfverletzung zu und wurde durch den Tschechen Jan Kubiš ersetzt. Wegen seines späten Einstiegs konnte Kubiš sein Kampftraining nicht beenden. Zudem gelang es nicht, ihm die für den Fall einer Polizeikontrolle in der besetzten Tschechoslowakei nötigen Papiere zu beschaffen. Absprung über Böhmen Gabčík und Kubiš erreichten am 29. Dezember 1941 um 2 Uhr 24 Minuten mit einer Halifax der 138. Sonderstaffel der Royal Air Force den tschechoslowakischen Luftraum und sprangen ab. Sie wurden von sieben weiteren Angehörigen der Exilarmee, die andere Operationen im deutschen Hinterland ausführen sollten, begleitet. Gabčík und Kubiš sprangen bei Nehvizdy in der Nähe von Prag ab. Der ursprüngliche Zielort Pilsen wurde wegen Orientierungsschwierigkeiten der Piloten nicht erreicht, so dass die beiden Fallschirmspringer die Stadt selbständig aufsuchen mussten, um den örtlichen Widerstand zu kontaktieren. Von dort aus reisten sie weiter nach Prag.Michal Burian, Maj Aleš Knížek, Jiří Rajlich, Maj Eduard Stehlík: Atentát: Operace Anthropoid 1941–1942. Eine Veröffentlichung des Vojenský historický ústav (Historisches Militärinstitut) des Verteidigungsministeriums der Tschechischen Republik, AVIS 2007 (zweite Ausgabe), Seite 35, 44f. und 64, ISBN 978-80-7278-411-0, online auf: army.cz/.../...cz.pdf; englische Version (Übersetzung): Michal Burian, Maj Aleš Knížek, Jiří Rajlich, Maj Eduard Stehlík: ASSASSINATION – Operation ANTHROPOID 1941–1942, AVIS 2002, Seite 35, 44f. und 64, ISBN 80-7278-158-8, online auf: army.cz/.../...en.pdf Attentat in Prag Am 27. Mai 1942 um 10.30 Uhr brach Heydrich mit seinem Dienstwagen, einem Mercedes-Benz mit geöffnetem Verdeck, von seinem Anwesen in Panenské Břežany zur Prager Burg auf. Gabčík und Kubiš bezogen Stellung an einer Straßenbahnhaltestelle in Libeň, Praha 8, in der Nähe des Bulowka-Krankenhauses. Diese lag an einer KurvePosition siehe , in der Heydrichs Fahrer, SS-Oberscharführer Klein, abbremsen musste. Als der Wagen in die Kurve einbog, stellte sich Gabčík auf die Straße und versuchte mit seiner Sten Gun zu feuern, die aber wegen einer Ladehemmung versagte. Daraufhin warf Kubiš eine modifizierte Anti-Panzer-Granate auf den Wagen, verfehlte jedoch den Innenraum. Die Explosion zerstörte den hinteren rechten Radkasten. Splitter verletzten Kubiš selbst, durchdrangen aber auch die Polster der Wagensitze und trafen, vermischt mit Metall und Fasern, Heydrichs Körper. Tod Heydrichs mini|hochkant|[[Reinhard Heydrich (1904–1942)]] Heydrich wurde nach dem Anschlag ins Bulowka-Krankenhaus gebracht, das nur 250 Meter entfernt war. Dort operierte ihn Josef Hohlbaum, Chef der Chirurgie an der Karls-Universität in Prag, unter der Assistenz von Walter Dick, welcher der Chirurgie des Krankenhauses vorstand. Die Ärzte retteten den kollabierten linken Lungenflügel, entfernten Bruchstücke der zerbrochenen elften Rippe und nähten das zerrissene Zwerchfell Heydrichs. Seine Milz hingegen musste entfernt werden. Sie war von einem Granatsplitter und durch Material der Polsterung getroffen worden.R. J. Defalque, A. J. Wright: The Puzzling Death of Reinhard Heydrich. In: Bulletin of Anesthesia History, 27. Jg., Nr. 1, Januar 2009, S. 1 (PDF; 1 MB). Die einstündige Operation verlief ohne Komplikationen. Heydrichs direkter Vorgesetzter, Reichsführer SS Heinrich Himmler, entsandte nach Bekanntwerden der Ereignisse seinen persönlichen Leibarzt Karl Gebhardt nach Prag. Dieser traf noch am selben Abend ein. Am 29. Mai befand sich Heydrich komplett in der Obhut von SS-Ärzten. Auch Adolf Hitlers Leibarzt Theo Morell und Ferdinand Sauerbruch boten ihre Hilfe an. Im Zusammenhang mit der allgemeinen postoperativen Behandlung bekam Heydrich nun eine große Menge Morphium verabreicht. Morell war hingegen der Meinung, dass man dem Patienten Antibiotika (Sulfonamide) verabreichen müsse. Zunächst schien sich Heydrichs Zustand zu verbessern, doch am 3. Juni trat eine plötzliche Verschlechterung mit hohem Fieber und einer Blutvergiftung aufgrund einer Bauchfellentzündung ein, die wahrscheinlich durch nicht erkannte Partikel der Polsterung des Wagens, die in die Bauchhöhle gelangt waren, verursacht wurde. Wäre Penicillin eingesetzt worden, das nicht zur Verfügung stand, „hätte Heydrich wohl überlebt“.Robert Gerwarth: Reinhard Heydrich: Biographie. Siedler, München 2011, S. 30 f. Er glitt ins Koma und starb am 4. Juni 1942 um 4:30 Uhr. Eine Studie im Jahre 2012 kommt zu dem Schluss, dass die genaue Todesursache bis heute noch nicht abschließend geklärt ist. Danach ist die bislang häufig vertretene medizinische These, Heydrich sei an Gasbrand gestorben, nicht haltbar.Nicolas Hardt: Das Attentat von Prag 1942 und die Chirurgie – Zwischen Wissenschaft und Politik, in: Deutsche Gesellschaft für Chirurgie (Hg.): Mitteilungen, Heft 2/2012, S. 157–164. Ende der Attentäter mini|hochkant|Letztes Versteck der Attentäter: die Prager [[Kirche St. Cyrill und Method (Prag)|Kirche St. Cyrill und Method (bis 1935 Karl-Borromäus-Kirche), in der sich die Attentäter verschanzten (2018)]] mini|hochkant|Gedenktafel an die Attentäter an der Stelle bei der Kirche St. Cyrill und Method, an der sie den Tod fanden (2008) Die Attentäter konnten mit der Hilfe zweier Prager Familien untertauchen und sich später mit Hilfe des Bischofs Gorazd in der Kirche St. Cyrill und Method in Prag verstecken. Die deutschen Besatzungstruppen spürten sie erst auf, nachdem die Gestapo den tschechischen Widerstandskämpfer Karel Čurda verhaftet hatte. Er verriet den deutschen Sicherheitsorganen für das Kopfgeld von 500.000 Reichsmark die Adressen von mehreren „sicheren Häusern“. Darunter befand sich das Haus der Familie Moravec in Žižkov, das die Deutschen am 17. Juni 1942 stürmten. Während der Durchsuchung nahm sich Frau Moravec mit einer Zyankali-Kapsel das Leben. Ihr Mann gab bei den Verhören nichts preis. Ihr Sohn Ata Moravec, der sich auf einer Reise befunden hatte, wurde nach der Verhaftung während des Verhörs seelisch gefoltert. Der Untersuchungsführer, der Gestapokommissar Heinz Pannwitz stellte ihm in einem Glas den in Formalin eingelegten Kopf seiner Mutter hin und drohte ihm, dass er auch noch den „Kopf seines Vaters haben könne“, wenn er nicht gestehe. Darauf brach Ata Moravec zusammen und verriet das Versteck in der Kirche.Hellmut G. Haasis: Tod in Prag – Das Attentat auf Heydrich; Rowohlt, Reinbek 2002, ISBN 3-498-02965-7, S. 139 ff. Daraufhin wurde die Kirche unter dem Befehl des SS-Brigadeführers und Befehlshaber der Waffen-SS im Protektorat Böhmen und Mähren, Karl von Treuenfeld, in den frühen Morgenstunden des 18. Juni 1942 von 800 SS-Männern großflächig abgeriegelt, um sie zu stürmen. Einer der daran beteiligten SS-Angehörigen, Fritz Swoboda, schilderte seinem Zellenkameraden in einem US-Gefangenenlager zwei Jahre später, wie der Sturm vor sich ging. Nachdem die Aufforderung, sich zu ergeben, von den Attentätern und weiteren Partisanen, insgesamt sieben Personen, mit Flüchen und dem Absingen der tschechischen Nationalhymne beantwortet worden war, wurde die Kirche zunächst von anliegenden Gebäuden aus beschossen, wobei auch Maschinengewehre zum Einsatz kamen.Vgl. dazu Felix Römer: Kameraden. Die Wehrmacht von innen. Piper, München 2014, ISBN 978-3-492-30417-7, S. 405 f. Nach einem zweistündigen Feuergefecht und dem Eindringen des deutschen Kommandos in das Kircheninnere waren bereits drei Attentäter, darunter Kubiš, tot. Die Kämpfe verlagerten sich nun in die Krypta der Kirche, wohin Gabčík mit den letzten drei Überlebenden geflüchtet war. Nachdem die SS Tränengas eingeleitet und mit Hilfe der lokalen Feuerwehr die unterirdischen Räume des Gotteshauses mit Wasser zu fluten begonnen hatte, nahmen sich schließlich alle noch lebenden Attentäter das Leben. Nach sieben Stunden hatte die SS um ca. 11 Uhr gesiegt. Im offiziellen Bericht von Treuenfeld werden nur drei Tote erwähnt, keine Verletzten. Es gibt aber auch Angaben von höheren Verlusten. Der Historiker Haasis hält die Angabe des Filmemachers und Journalisten Janusz Piekałkiewicz von 14 Toten und 21 teils Schwerverwundeten in dessen Kompilationsfilm über das Attentat für unglaubwürdig.Hellmut G. Haasis: Tod in Prag – Das Attentat auf Heydrich; Rowohlt, Reinbek 2002, ISBN 3-498-02965-7, S. 153. Der Bischof der Borromäus-Kirche Gorazd (Matěj Pavlík) wurde am 27. Juni 1942 von den deutschen Besatzungsbehörden festgenommen. Am 3. September desselben Jahres wurde er mit drei weiteren Mitarbeitern in einem Schauprozess zum Tode verurteilt und einen Tag später auf dem Schießstand Kobylisy von einem Erschießungskommando (Peloton) ermordet. Gorazd wird von der Orthodoxen Kirche als Märtyrer verehrt. Über dem Fenster der Kirche – aus dem die Attentäter das Gefecht mit der SS geführt hatten – befindet sich neben den Einschusslöchern eine Gedenk- und Erinnerungstafel. Vergeltungsmaßnahmen Nach dem Tode Heydrichs kam es zu massiven Vergeltungsmaßnahmen der Nationalsozialisten gegen die tschechische Zivilbevölkerung. Dabei kam es zum Massaker von Lidice am 9./10. Juni 1942 sowie zu der vollständigen Zerstörung der Ortschaft Ležáky. In beiden Fällen wurde die gesamte männliche Bevölkerung sowie ein Großteil der Frauen und Kinder getötet. Politische Konsequenzen In einer vom tschechischen Verteidigungsministerium im Jahr 2002 herausgegebenen Publikation wird die Operation Anthropoid in einen geopolitischen Zusammenhang gerückt. Nach der Ausschaltung Heydrichs und den blutigen Repressalien der Nationalsozialisten gegen die tschechische Bevölkerung revidierte die britische Regierung ihre Haltung zum Münchner Abkommen. Am 5. August 1942 sandte der britische Außenminister Anthony Eden dem tschechoslowakischen Außenminister Jan Masaryk ein Schreiben, mit dem Großbritannien seine Zustimmung zum Münchner Abkommen und damit zur Abtrennung des Sudetenlandes widerrief. Am 29. September 1942 unterzeichnete Außenminister Masaryk – in Anwesenheit von General Charles de Gaulle und des Exil-Premierministers Jan Šrámek – eine Proklamation der Französischen Nationalversammlung, in welcher das Münchener Abkommen von Anfang an als null und nichtig erklärt wurde. Damit war die Grundlage dafür gelegt, dass die Tschechoslowakei im Jahr 1945 in ihren ursprünglichen Grenzen vor 1938 wieder errichtet werden konnte. Die Publikation von Michal Burian, Aleš Knížek, Jiři Rajlich und Eduard Stehlík endet mit dem Satz: „Die Mission der Fallschirmoperation Anthropoid wurde erreicht.“Michal Burian, Aleš Knížek, Jiři Rajlich und Eduard Stehlík: ASSASSINATION, Operation Anthropoid 1941–1942, abgerufen am 12. Juni 2017 Gedenken miniatur|[[Gedenkstätte Operation Anthropoid|Gedenksäule in Prag am Ort des Attentats auf Heydrich]] miniatur|Von tschechischen Schulklassen häufig besucht: Gedenkstätte für Kubiš und Gabčík in der Krypta von St. Cyrill und Method *Gedenkstätte für Kubiš und Gabčík in der Krypta von St. Cyrill und Method in Prag. * Jan Kubiš und Jozef Gabčík wurden nach dem Krieg in der wiederhergestellten Tschechoslowakei als Nationalhelden verehrt. Mehrere Orte und Straßen in Tschechien und der Slowakei tragen auch heute ihre Namen. * 2009 wurde am Ort des Attentats die Gedenkstätte Operation Anthropoid errichtet, gestaltet von den Bildhauern David Moješčík und Michal Šmeral sowie von zwei Architekten. Filme * Hangmen Also Die! (1943) * Hitler’s Madman (1943) * The Silent Village (1943) * Atentát (Tschechoslowakei; 1964) * Das Attentat auf Reinhard Heydrich. Kompilationsfilm 1967/1992 von Janusz Piekalkiewicz. * Operation Daybreak (USA, Tschechoslowakei; 1975) * Operation Anthropoid (Tschechien, Vereinigtes Königreich, Frankreich; Regie: Sean Ellis; 2016) * Die Macht des Bösen (Frankreich; 2016; nach dem Roman HHhH von Laurent Binet) ; Spiele * Attentat 1942 (2018), tschechisches Videospiel der Sparte Serious Games Weitere Angehörige des Kommandos * Josef Bublík * Jan Hrubý * Adolf Opálka * Jaroslav Švarc * Josef Valčík Literatur * Michal Burian, Maj Aleš Knížek, Jiří Rajlich, Maj Eduard Stehlík: ASSASSINATION – Operation ANTHROPOID 1941–1942. Special Purpose Publications Editorial Office of the Military Information and Service Agency. Prag 2002. online Hier. * Robert Gerwarth: Reinhard Heydrich. Biographie. Siedler, München 2011, ISBN 978-3-88680-894-6. * Hellmut G. Haasis: Tod in Prag – Das Attentat auf Heydrich; Rowohlt, Reinbek 2002, ISBN 3-498-02965-7. * Miroslav Ivanov: Der Henker von Prag – Das Attentat auf Heydrich (aus dem Tschechischen übersetzt von Hugo Kaminský); edition q Verlag, Berlin 1993, ISBN 3-86124-149-8. Weblinks * Assassination – Operation Anthropoid 1941–1942, Publikation des Verteidigungsministeriums der Tschechischen Republik, 2002 (englisch) Anmerkungen Einzelnachweise